An Early Christmas Present
by cherrycool
Summary: Oneshot. Sirius and Remus are at James and Lily's a few days before Christmas, and Lily presents James with an early Christmas gift.. in the form of the pitter patter of tiny feet.. happy and fluffy, R&R!


_Oneshot.. Just some happy fluffy stuff that popped into my head.. enjoy! :D_

* * *

**An Early Christmas Present.**

It was icy cold out, now that they were half way through December, and Sirius and Remus were in James and Lily's that particular evening, celebrating the start of the Christmas holidays. The Potters' cosy living room was cheerfully decorated, with a large Christmas tree next to the window. Photographs beamed up at them from the mantelpiece, and bunches of holly, red berries shining, hung from the ceiling. A warm fire was crackling away merrily, as Sirius, Remus and Lily chatted cheerfully about their plans for Christmas.

"I'm going to my mum and dad's house for a few days," said Remus, stretching and settling himself into a squashy armchair. "But I'll be back here for New Years."

"Has Peter gone to his parents' house already?" asked Lily, clearing some old Quidditch magazines off the coffee table.

Sirius nodded, running a hand through his elegantly messy hair. "He left yesterday morning; he'll be back for New Years as well though."

"And what about you?" asked Lily.

Sirius snorted. "Like I'd visit my parents over Christmas," he said darkly.

Lily straightened up. "I meant, will you be joining me and James?" she asked softly, shaking her dark red hair out of her eyes. "Bit lonely in your apartment."

Sirius smiled warmly at her. "Of course, Evans my dear, there's no two people I'd rather spend my holidays with."

She ruffled his hair fondly as she passed him, sticking her head around the kitchen door and asking James what was taking him so long.

"Yeah, yeah," came the reply, and James strolled in carrying a crate of drinks, which he set down on the coffee table with a clatter. Sirius jumped up and helped himself to a bottle of Firewhiskey, tossing one to James also, while Remus opted for a Butterbeer. Sirius downed half of his Firewhiskey in one go, smacking his lips in a satisfied manner.

"Uh oh," muttered Remus darkly, rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, Moony?" demanded Sirius, his dark eyes glinting mischievously.

"Just that I'm not carrying you home," replied Remus smoothly.

"Humph," snorted Sirius, taking another generous gulp. "Some friend you are. And besides," he added confidently, turning to James. "I can just crash here."

"He'll probably be crashing with you," put in Lily dryly, inclining her head at her husband as he swallowed a large mouthful of Firewhiskey. "And aren't you even going to offer me a drink?"

"Yeah, really, where are your manners Prongs," said Sirius, burping loudly.

Remus shot him a disgusted look, but James snorted as he courteously poured Lily a bottle of Madam Rosmerta's finest champagne, handing it to her with a bow. "M'lady," he said, grinning.

She smiled fondly at him and took a sip. Then she froze, and, looking as though she was attempting to be as subtle as she possibly could, she gently spat the champagne back into the glass, with as much grace as she could muster in such a situation.

"Evans!" exclaimed Sirius in tones of mock disgust.

James raised an eyebrow at his wife, looking mildly amused. "If you don't like it, just say so," he said.

Lily seemed flushed, and she attempted to cover her tracks. "Oh, I'm just not feeling the best," she said hurriedly.

"Well, I've always said alcohol solves everyone's problems," said Sirius sincerely, polishing off his first Firewhiskey already.

"You weren't saying that after you drunkenly asked out Prudence Koldwell in our seventh year," commented Remus dryly.

Sirius winced. "Oh yeah," he recalled, looking slightly disgusted. Then he shrugged. "She said no anyway," he said, helping himself to a second bottle. "More loss to her."

James rolled his eyes and turned back to his wife. "Are you alright?" he asked, his hazel eyes full of concern. "Do you want me to chuck these two out?"

"Hey!"

Lily smiled at his worried face. "No, no, I just don't particularly feel like alcohol at the moment."

James raised an eyebrow, but didn't push it. "Right so," he said, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her. She snuggled into him.

"What's up Moony?" asked Sirius, noticing an expression of sudden realisation sweep across Remus's tired face. He ignored Sirius and shot Lily a furtive, enquiring look.

"Are you ... you know?" he asked carefully, obviously not wanting to say too much. She sighed, acknowledging that he understood. "I should've known nothing would get past you," she said, nodding at him and trying (and failing) to conceal a grin.

Remus's face broke into a delighted smile, and he jumped up, pulled her to her feet and embraced her in a warm hug. "I'm so pleased for you!" he said, as Lily beamed in embarrassment.

"Someone care to explain what's going on?" asked James, looking amused yet bewildered.

Suddenly, like a tonne of bricks, it dawned on Sirius as well, and he turned wildly to Lily.

"Are you – ? You mean you're –? You are, aren't you! Congratulations!" he exclaimed excitedly, and he too swept her into a bear hug. She laughed joyfully and turned to James apprehensively as Sirius set her down.

"Come on, now, Prongs, don't tell me you still don't get it!" grinned Sirius.

James was looking utterly bewildered. "What, you were a secret alcoholic but you're clean now?" he ventured half heartedly.

Lily gave him a wry smile. "I'm pregnant, James," she said softly.

There was a pause, as James's mouth fell open in shock; clearly this was the last thing in the world he expected her to say. "Pregnant?" he gasped. "Pregnant?"

"Well don't just stand there, give the mother of your unfortunate child a hug, you prat!" said Sirius in exasperation.

"I – a hug – I mean – I mean, yes, yes, of course!" And, coming to his sense at last, he leapt up and swept Lily majestically off her feet, laughing and twirling her around as she beamed in joy.

"Ahh, bless," mused Sirius, grinning.

"Thank Merlin," she said softly when he at last put her down, her green eyes shining. "You had me worried there!" She poked him fondly in the chest.

"Well, said James fairly. "It was a bit of a shock, you could have told me without these two present!" he inclined his head at Remus and Sirius, who were both grinning in delight.

"Well, I only just found out for certain a day or two ago," said Lily, slipping an arm snugly around his waist. "But I'd had an inkling for a while."

"I can't believe it!" breathed James, his eyes shining. "A Dad! I'm going to be a father!" And he kissed his wife again.

"Merlin help the poor thing," snorted Sirius dryly, pouring some pumpkin juice in a goblet and handing it to Lily. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" he added.

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "No, not yet. There is a charm I can do to find out, but if you'd rather not know until the time?" She glanced enquiringly at James, who was still grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't mind," he said, looking quite as though nothing would ever bother him again. "Whatever you want to do!"

"Ha!" snorted Sirius, taking a gulp of his Firewhiskey. "You should get pregnant more often, Evans."

Remus chuckled. James gave Sirius a sardonic look. "Funny," he said.

"And by the by, I'm not Lily Evans any more, Sirius, haven't been for some time now, in case you'd forgotten!" said Lily, getting up to switched the Wizarding Wireless on. Hengus Habgrunt burst into life, belting out something about going 'Through the fires of a dragon, just to be with you!"

"Ah yes, I do recall your wedding ... you were in a pleasant, white ensemble? I think I was best man?"

"You're on a role tonight, Padfoot," said James sarcastically, taking a sip of Firewhiskey.

"Yes, I'm quite amazing," nodded Sirius in agreement. "But anyway, you'll always be Evans to me, Evans, married to this prat or not!" He grinned fondly at her as James tossed a cushion at his head.

"I'll take that as a compliment, I guess," replied Lily in amusement, sitting down next to her husband. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, still looking as though he was not quite able to believe his luck.

"So," said Remus, settling into his chair comfortably. "This is probably far too soon, but have you thought of names?"

"Give them a chance, Moony!" exclaimed Sirius, putting his feet up on the coffee table and popping another bottle of Butterbeer with enthusiasm.

"No time like the present," replied Remus.

"He has a point," put in Lily, running her finger around the rim of her goblet absent mindedly. "Got any ideas?"

James shrugged. "I'd have to think on it," he said as she put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair.

"Oh, do you know what Frank told me the other day, actually," said Remus, tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair to the tune on the Wireless. "He was going to announce it at the meeting last night, but they never got a chance to when Dumbledore had to cut it short, he told me he wouldn't mind if I told you lot. Alice is pregnant too."

"Is she?" cried Lily. "Oh, good for them! So that means their child will be in Hogwarts with ours?"

"Assuming ours gets in," put in James teasingly. Lily shot him a look. "Don't even joke about such a thing," she said warningly. "Our child is going to Hogwarts, James Potter!"

"Well, then, assuming theirs get in, then," said Sirius fairly.

"Oh, I'd say any child of Frank and Alice Longbottom's will get a place at Hogwarts," said Remus, humming merrily.

"Gideon and Fabian's sister is due in a few months as well, actually, isn't she?" asked James.

Sirius nodded, merrily popping open his third bottle. "Gideon was telling me the other day, they found out a couple of weeks ago that it's a boy."

"Haven't they got about ten already?" asked James, eyebrows raised.

"Not quite, Prongs," said Remus in amusement. "Five."

James waved a hand dismissively. "Five, ten, same thing. It's a lot."

"I'd love a big family," said Lily, smiling up at him.

"Er - yeah, well, lets just get this one out of the way first, shall we?" replied James, looking alarmed as he patted her tummy.

Sirius snorted. "I can just imagine you with ten kids, Prongs" he said, grinning. "You'd have Snitches flying all over the place to keep half of them amused while you try to find the half you've lost!"

He ducked, still grinning broadly, as James aimed another cushion at his head and Remus chuckled.

"Ha, ha," said James dryly. "I'm contemplating throwing you out, you know."

"Please, like you could last five minutes without me in your life!"

"Would you like to test that theory?"

"Alright," cut in Lily, rolling her eyes. "So, there's a lot of babies on the horizon, eh?"

"Mmm," nodded Sirius in agreement. "Looks like this is the busy season!" he winked at them (through slightly bloodshot eyes at this stage) while Remus snorted into his goblet.

"You're lucky I'm out of cushions, Padfoot!" said James warningly, pointing a finger at him.

Sirius ignored him and helped himself to his fourth Firewhiskey.

"Go easy, will you!" mused Remus, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't be such a Flobberworm, Remus," chided Sirius, slurring his words slightly and bopping his head rather extravagantly to the tune on the Wireless.

James snorted. "Should I get the spare bed set up?" he asked wryly.

Sirius ignored him and stood up, wobbling slightly.

"Well," he said dramatically, raising his glass. "Here's to Baby Potter, and hoping it has its mother's talent for magic, its mother's good looks, and with any luck, nothing from Prongs!"

And with that, he promptly slipped and fell flat on his back.

* * *

_Aaaand.. press the button! You know you want to.. ;)_


End file.
